Most automatic transmission systems include a parking mechanism and a manual selector valve or a range selector valve. These two mechanisms are controlled by a rotary input shaft which is connected through linkage or cable with an operator in the vehicle. The park system in a majority of vehicles is a longitudinally movable bullet type cam arrangement which forces pivotal movement of a parking pawl into engagement with a gear secured to a transmission output shaft.
It is also known to utilize roller mechanisms disposed between a housing and a parking pawl to force engagement of the parking pawl. In these systems, the housing member is generally secured to the transmission housing and also pivotally mounts the parking pawl member.
The drive connection between the detent plate and the parking pawl actuator is generally a rod which is movable in a substantially straight line with rotation of the detent plate. The detent plate also drives a selector valve to the drive position determined by the operator. For example, the operator will select Park, Reverse, Neutral or Drive.
In a number of power transmission systems, the connection between the detent plate and the selector valve is a rod or link which has substantially linear movement to input the movement to the selector valve. It is also known to use a cam slot on the detent plate with a drive pin connected between the cam slot and the selector valve. In these instances, the pin is generally guided in a single slot on the valve body housing the selector valve and is secured with the manual valve in a recess or aperture formed in the valve.